


Felix Partz

by UkiTheMaid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkiTheMaid/pseuds/UkiTheMaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-part fic. Dave finds a box on his brother’s room he had never seen before. Awkward times ensue and Dave kind of sort of says more than he should, and that produces some rather unexpected reactions, both from him and his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dear God, am I nervous about this. This is, hm, an attempt at smut, I suppose. This first part and second part are mostly exposition and plot development. Because I didn't want to just throw plotless smut at you guys.
> 
> Title for this fic came from a Peaches song (which highly influenced the writting of this whole thing).

For Dave, going to look for things in his brother’s room always ended up, in a sense, with something awkward happening. Sometimes, he had no idea how his brother’s mind worked. And something told him he didn’t really want to find out.

One day, he went there to look for something rather silly: he needed a cable to connect a new gadget to his computer, and he knew his brother had plenty of those lying around that he didn’t use. He sure wouldn’t mind if took one. And even if he did, he would have to deal with it.

Now, he had been to his brother’s room many times, and was starting to get used to all the things there and, hell, he was even starting to memorize what he had there and where things were. Looking for stuff in that room was far from being a hard task.

As soon as Dave entered the room, his eyes instantly fell on the corner where the cables he needed were lying. Planning to not stay there for too long, he went to grab one of the rather colorful cables sitting in a box on one of the shelves.

When he turned to leave, something grabbed his attention by the corner of his eye.

There, right next to the couch, there was a cardboard box he never saw before.

Now, sometimes, it was hard for Dave to resist the temptation to take a peek at people’s stuff. Why, a little bit of curiosity never hurt anyone. But his brother’s stuff seemed a little bit ‘off limits’. Still, that box, right there, in the open, seemed like an invitation for him to open it and rummage through its contents, even if a side of him kind of expected that box to explode with plush rumps the moment he opened it. Things like that happened way too often in that household.

Even with that thought in mind, Dave succumbed to his innate curiosity. He could brush off some strangely inadequate plushies if he needed to.

Carefully opening one of the flaps, he was surprised it wasn’t rigged to ‘explode’ at the first touch. Probably, it was safe to open, without colorful rumps jumping at him.

The other three flaps were opened a lot quicker, and when Dave looked inside the box, the only thing he could do, for many seconds, was to stare from behind his shades and tilt his head to the side. He was definitely confused, and, well, that was quite the feat after so many strange things he saw in that room.

Inside that unlabelled, rather plain cardboard box, there was a multitude of things of highly dubious nature. Black neoprene handcuffs, plenty of rope, a ball gag – strangely enough, one where the ball was replaced by a large jawbreaker – a blindfold, a riding crop… OK, he seriously saw enough.

Dropping the cable he had in his hand on the floor, Dave gave a step back, eye twitching. That was seriously weird, even for his rather unusual brother. Just when Dave thought puppet butts were the only thing somewhat dysfunctional about him. And those things were only the ones he saw by taking a quick look inside the box. He didn’t even have to move things around. And honestly he didn’t want to touch those things.

OK, maybe just a little. That box was like a perfectly tragic train wreck. One that left women widowed and kids without parents. One where the train was smashed beyond recognition and they couldn’t even retrieve the bodies from the twisted metal. It was that bad and appealing, at the same time.

A second look couldn’t really make things worse. Or more uncomfortable.

Dave approached the box again, crouching next to it. Everything was so ridiculously organized inside that box. Maybe it wasn’t wise to touch anything there. Heck, now that he thought about it, those stupid cameras scattered around his brother’s room probably caught him looking inside that box. Now it was a little bit too late to regret that though. The damage was done.

And since that was the case…

Picking up the cuffs rather awkwardly, he looked at them for a while. Dave was honestly trying to figure out just how his brother used those things. He never ever brought anyone home for whatever. Was him trying to be ironic in a creepy way, again? If that was the case, well, damn, he was doing a rather impeccable job. Dave certainly would think thrice before walking inside that den of insanity his brother called bedroom.

Still, those things had a certain strange appeal to them. It was strange admitting it, even to himself, but it was somewhat riveting to be so close to such things. Dave blamed it on his rampant hormones, mostly.

He was also blaming the exact same hormones for the mental imagery popping up on his head. If his brother never brought anyone home to actually make use of those objects, then the next logical conclusion was that he was using those things on himself. Dave wasn’t sure if imagining such a thing was a good or a bad thing.

Shaking his head, Dave just put the pair of cuffs inside the box and closed it, picking up the cable he dropped from the floor and getting out of the room on the double. His mind was starting to go places and he sure as hell wanted to cut those short.

The rest of the week was as uneventful as it could be. Well, sure Dave had to deal with those puppets constantly creeping the hell out of him, and his brother challenging him to fights, and other unusual things. But those were all things he was used to, so it wasn’t such a big deal. Still, the image of that box remained on his subconscious, and it constantly resurfaced to remind him of the image he built on his mind. And every time he had to interact with his brother, it was incredibly awkward on his end.

Almost a week later, Dave was sitting at the table, having dinner with his brother. Or trying to have dinner at least. He wasn’t really eating anything. He would just toy with the pasta on his plate, using his fork, while darting quick glances at his brother on the other side of the table. Dave was sure that his brother was aware of the fact that he looked at that box. Why he didn’t say anything? Did he really didn’t bother? Was he really that ‘OK’ with his younger brother being exposed to such perversion?

The thing was that, Bro was honestly unaware of whatever was going on inside his younger brother’s mind. The day Dave visited his room was one of the rare days all those cameras were turned off solely for the reason to save their batteries. What he did notice was that the teen was acting in a rather strange way the past days, and him not eating was pretty much the ‘green light’ he needed to talk about that.

“Hey, why aren’t you eating? It’s going to get cold.”

“… It’s nothing.” Dave looked down to his plate, his fingers unconsciously gripping on the fork.

“There is something pretty big going on here, I can say that much. You’ve been disturbingly strange these past days.” Bro tilted his head to the side, kind of knowing it would take forever for Dave to say just what the hell was bothering him.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Dave turned his fork around, swirling the pasta with it, but not really intending to eat it.

“Would you fucking cut it and just say it already? You put up with a lot of shit from my end. I think I can handle one or two issues from you.” Bro rolled his eyes. He knew all too well his brother was young, but he was being terribly childish, considering how he usually behaved.

“You want me to say it? Well, fuck, I’ll say it then. I just found your ‘magic box of perversion’ a week ago. How can you keep that fucking thing out in the open like that so anyone can step inside your fucking room and bask under its vileness? No, you know what, forget it. I don’t want to hear anything about that stupid box. It’s bad enough that I can’t forget what was in that.” Dave crossed his arms and looked down to his own lap.

Bro just stared at him with wide eyes, lips partially open as if he was about to say something, but nothing came out of his lips. And when a really long period of silence passed, Dave looked up again. He was expecting his brother to say something, but by looking at his shocked face, well, it was obvious that he just assumed the wrong things.

“… I… I thought you knew about this!” Was the first thing Dave could say, to break that silence.

“Wait, how would I know this shit? I don’t have you under surveillance 24/7!”

“Are you kidding? That bedroom of yours is riddled with cameras in every fucking corner. I don’t even know how you can sleep in that place!”

“Well, than I’m sorry that you couldn’t hold down your impulses of snooping around my room and rummage through my stuff.”

Dave went dead quiet for a moment. His brother did have a point. He was so worried about his own ‘issues’ with seeing that box that he kind of forgot that he actually had no businesses digging through his crap. And he really couldn't use the excuse of his brother leaving it ‘in the open’ because, hell, it was a closed box. If he had just a little bit of self-control, that could be avoided.

“Anh, hm… Well, I guess I’m sorry for invading your privacy and whatnot.” Dave couldn’t even come up with something clever to say as comeback to that. He kept mindlessly digging through his pasta, unsure of what to say next. Well, since everything was already on the table, no pun intended, there was something else he was curious about, so might as well ask about that. “Say… Do you, like, use those things on yourself? I mean, it’s not like you are throwing orgies and having people in your room all the time.” He kept looking away. His curiosity was only bigger than his embarrassment by making such a question.

Another awkward silence followed his question and, well, he couldn’t really blame his older brother for not wanting to answer that. It was his personal life after all.

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have as-“

“Not really. I mean… There isn’t much of a point using those things when alone. Not to mention is a little bit impossible for anyone to set them up by themselves.” Bro shrugged, eyes drifting to somewhere in the room. “I bought most of those things on a whim, and then didn’t know how or with who the hell I was going to use them. That’s why just kind of threw those in a box and forgot about them.”

“… Well, since we are confessing shit like that, I… Kind of think you would look good with that stuff. I mean, I know this sounds really weird coming from me… Look, forget I said that.” Dave let go off his fork and quickly got up from his chair, leaving the kitchen in a rush, regretting every single word he said at the table. In the blink of an eye, he was already inside his room, door locked as he leaned against it.

 _Real fucking smooth there…_ Dave thought to himself, back sliding against the wooden surface until he was sitting on the floor, forehead against his knees. With a deep sigh, he just got up and threw himself on his bed. He was guessing he wasn’t going to leave his room for a very long time. He kind of didn’t want to look his brother in the eyes after that whole scene.

Back in the kitchen, Bro got over his first wave of complete and utter astonishment and was now just twirling his fork around, not really intending to keep on eating. He couldn’t do anything but think about what his younger brother just said. _Look good with that stuff_.

Did he really consider and thought about such a thing? That was somewhat unsettling and yet… so enthralling. It was, in one hand, an invitation to actually make use of those things. On the other hand, talk about a completely weird, out of place and uncomfortable situation. Did he really want to use his younger brother as a sort ‘spring board’ to that?

He just kept moving his fork, looking at it while quietly thinking. Whatever he decided, something had to be done about that. He wasn’t going to let Dave keep himself locked up in his room forever, because he was guessing that was going to happen if he didn’t intervene in any way.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, part 2 is here. I know I told you guys this would be a two part thing, but then my need for exposition and plot development got out of control, again. So, here, have more of it before the inevitable smut.

Dave was still lying on his bed when he heard knocking on his door.

"Fuck off." Was all he said in response to that. He certainly wasn't in the mood for chit chatting.

"Would you stop acting like a kid and answer to this damn door?" His brother said on the other side, one of his hands on his hips.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that I couldn't act my age." Dave moved on the bed, back turned to the door.

"We both know you are a whole lot more mature than that. Stop being ridiculous and just open this fucking door. We need to talk." Bro knew that, if he wanted to, he could obliterate that door and enter the room, but he wanted Dave to do that by his how own volition.

"If you didn't notice we are already talking. Whatever you have to say I can listen to you." It was quite clear it would take more than a few words to change Dave's mind.

"Look, can you stop being stupid for only a split second and just fucking realize that now both of us know some really embarrassing shit about each other?" Bro leaned against the door, sighing to himself. "You told me I would look good in cuffs, but you also found my 'box of perversion', so I think it's a pretty damn good trade."

There was no answer from Dave, and his brother kind of expected that. He could be really stubborn when he wanted to.

Bro moved away from the door, just in time to hear it being unlocked and to see the knob turn.

"What you want?" Dave just partially opened his door, only enough for his face to be visible through it.

"Stop being such a baby, Jesus Christ!" Bro rolled his eyes and shoved the previously mentioned box through the door.

"Wha... WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU GIVING ME THIS?" Dave couldn't help but let the door swing open as he gave a step back. He certainly didn't want to see that box anytime soon, let alone having it shoved on his face.

"I'm not giving it to you, idiot." Bro just let the box fall on the floor. "God, you are being such a drama queen about this."

"Drama queen? Bro, have you honestly forgot I'm a fucking 13-year old kid? I shouldn't even imagine that box to exist." Dave looked around his room. Anything not to make eye contact with his brother or look at that blasted box.

"Well, you already saw it, deal with it. There's no changing that. Now, stop throwing a hissy fit and listen to me for two seconds, OK?" Bro grabbed Dave's shoulders, making him look at him. "Look, I didn't forget that you are a kid, and yes, it's my fault for not hiding my shit when I'm completely aware that you are like, a little mouse, and needs to inspect every nook and cranny of this apartment." He let go of the youngster's shoulders, but kept talking. "But you wouldn't tell me you considered the thought of me using those things just for a cheap laugh. You actually mean it, and that's why you are so pissed off, right?"

"I'm pissed off at you being such bad at parenting."

"Low blow man. You are the first kid I ever took care of. Were you really expecting me to know everything?"

"I don't know... You are good at everything else." Dave stuffed his hands on his back pockets. Yes, he hated saying that out loud. Even if it was true. Even if he believed his brother could do anything, saying it was never easy. Mostly because he felt somewhat inferior.

"I'm not a fucking flawless God. We are here arguing exactly because I fucked up, like anyone else does." Now it was Bro's turn to look around the room. His reasons were different from embarrassment. He had no problem admitting to his younger brother he messed up, especially when it was more than proven that he did. It was because he didn't want to be a bad 'example' for him. "You shouldn't regard me so highly."

"... I know. Hm, did you just come here to shove your box at me so then we can stand around awkwardly or...?" Dave was having a hard time trying to figure out just where his brother was going with that.

"Well, now that your tits are under control, I can say what I came here to do." Bro couldn't believe how long it took for both of them to finally calm the fuck down. Yes, he was aware that he wasn't 100% cool back there. After all, it was quite hard to keep a calm and collected attitude under such circumstances. And considering that he was actually building up a lot of courage to go through with what he was about to suggest.

Although, he didn’t really count on Dave’s mind working a whole lot faster than he anticipated.

“Wait… you aren’t considering the option of me being the one ‘debuting’ those things, right? Because if that’s the path you are planning to take I’m ready to go the complete opposite direction.” Dave looked at his brother with a pretty clear look of annoyance and a little bit of uncertainty on his face. “Look, I know what I said back there was highly compromising, but I never said anything about me being involved in it.”

“Alright, you got me.” Bro shrugged and let out an exasperated sigh, picking up the box from the floor. “That was my ‘evil plan’ all along. I guess that’s a little bit too much even for out standards though. Well, at least now you aren’t going to stay locked up in this room forever.” And with that said, he cracked an awkward smile and turned to leave, but Dave called him before he could give the first step.

“Hold on, you were seriously considering that? I was actually just throwing that in the air for shits and giggles.” Dave lowered his glasses a little to look at his brother more clearly. “Just how messed up is your head anyway?”

“I suppose it’s a lot.” Bro wasn’t going to deliberate about things, but there was something particularly exhilarating and captivating about allowing his little brother going through with that. Maybe it was solely due to the thrill of it being so wrong and twisted. Yeah, maybe he was completely crazy in the head and should be locked up somewhere. “But like you said, there’s really no reason for you to be involved in this. Let’s just pretend this never really happened, OK?”

Turning to leave again, Bro was interrupted once more, this time by Dave tugging on the back of his shirt.

“I guess that, maybe, I can put some ropes around you and we can call it a day. I mean, it’s not like this can get any more weird and unnatural than it already is.” Dave couldn’t help but look away again. It was so bizarre that he was actually agreeing to that ridiculous plan. Still, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t a tiny little bit interested about that. Damn his curiosity. That thing was going to be the bane of his existence, one of those days.

“Look, you don’t need to agree to this just ‘cause. I do believe this can get a lot stranger.” And the reason for things getting a lot more ‘eccentric’ were all pretty obvious, at least from Bro’s point of view.

“Whatever…” Dave rolled his eyes and pulled the box from his brother’s arms. “Can we get on with it before I change my mind?” He said, placing the box in the bed and opening it up. At least he felt a little bit more at ease about touching those things by knowing they were never used before. Although, there was something else that made him stop on his tracks before reaching into the box. “I… guess you’ll have to give me a little guidance here.” Because Dave was honestly a tad bit lost as to how the hell one starts such a process.

What those things were for, that was pretty self-explanatory, but a little bit of good judgment while dealing with them would be welcome.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the smut part comes around. The ending is pretty terrible, but that's mostly to blame for my innability to write good endings for fics, unless I have an idea for it in advance >_>
> 
> Anyway, I hope you peeps enjoyed this 'ride' as much as I did. I'll eventually work on another smut fic that isn't so long, but, hm, only time can tell really. For the time being, ENJOY.

That clearly was going to be a long, long night.

Dave turned after that to look at his brother, just to find him sitting on the edge of his bed and removing his white shirt.

"Why the fuck are you taking off your shirt?" Dave asked, quickly starting to regret all that.

"Look, it'll all look pretty dumb if I do this completely dressed. Let me at least be shirtless. And you should start with the cuffs." Bro said in a tone of voice that was almost a little bit too serious and clinical for that situation. But Dave just rolled with that because taking it seriously sure beat turning all that into a joke.

Taking the cuffs from the box, Dave looked at them for a moment before moving towards his brother to put them on.

"You put it like this, and then you pull these flaps here to tighten it, OK?" Bro gesticulated and pointed at that cuffs as he spoke, turning to place his hands behind his back. He was taking all that so casually, that was actually making Dave feel more comfortable.

"Like this?" He slipped the cuffs to his brother's wrists, pulling on where he was told to. With a tug or two, Bro's wrists were tightly pressed together. "Hmm... did I pull too much?"

"Nah, it's perfect. Now, you just get the flaps attached to the Velcro part." Bro explained things the best way he could, considering the restraining of his hands, and Dave followed those instructions accordingly. He was actually surprised he got it right in the first try. That was a lot easier than he thought.

"What now?" He asked, eyeing the box.

"If you don't mind having a little bit of work, get the rope, yes?" Bro was actually starting to find that whole setting so bizarre, it was funny. And watching his younger brother fetch the rope from the box almost eagerly made it all that better.

What followed was a somewhat long explanation on ways of tying up and types of knots. If they were going through with that, Bro wanted to make sure his little brother understood everything he could about that.

Dave just kept listening and nodding at his brother's words, paying a ridiculous amount of attention to all that. The way he was treating all that so casually made him more at ease and, admittedly, he was starting to get fascinated by the prospect of using those knots and loops.

There was an explanation of a somewhat easy to follow tying up process that Bro tried to explain step by step the best way he could, while Dave did his best to understand and follow those. In the end, the result was a little bit loose here, a little too tight there, but overall it was a success, with rope running down Bro's torso and crossing down at his crotch, while pressing his arms against the side of his body. He never experienced such a thing and it was a little bit too overwhelming to be so restricted like that. And to think more things were to come just made his nerves tingle in anticipation.

"Is it good?" Because, to be completely honest, Dave couldn’t tell if he was doing it right, even if it did look somewhat ‘alluring’, from his point of view.

“It’s, hm, pretty good for a first time.” Bro was actually surprised by that. He definitely wasn’t expecting things to go down so smoothly. He thought there would be endless complications, and that Dave would end up messing with the ropes, they would have a few laughs… But, hell, he did learn fast. “Anyway, just go grab the blindfold.”

Dave fetched the black blindfold from the box and proceeded to remove his brother’s shades, throwing them carelessly somewhere on the bed.

“Hey, careful with those.” Bro said in an almost scolding tone. He regarded those really highly and didn’t want them to break.

“Fine, fine…” Dave moved the shades from the bed to the nearby table in the neatest way possible, and then proceeded to cover his brother’s eyes with the blindfold. He moved back, taking a look at him and he could feel that his cheeks were kind of flushing. That was quite the sight to behold.

“OK, now i-” Bro started, but whatever he was about to say was cut short by Dave’s lips upon his. Almost instantly, his shoulders tensed and he didn’t really know what to do. That was highly unexpected, strange and foreign. Wasn’t there a talk about only him being tied for a while and then ‘calling it a day’? Being unable to see and move his arms just helped to make that whole thing even more out of place and still… there was something strangely nice about all that. So much that he felt his shoulders relax considerably, and rather quickly too, as he more or less allowed himself to lie on the bed, when Dave pushed him.

It was rather uncomfortable to lie down on top of his arms, but Bro disregarded that thought soon enough, when he felt Dave's tongue sliding between his lips. If his arms were free, he would actually try to push his little brother away, because it occurred to him that was definitely Dave's first kiss, and, well, what a way to mess up such a significant step of his life.

Dave didn't really mind though. If he did, he wouldn't be the one giving the first step towards that. When their tongues finally touched, there was a pause on Dave's side, both out of uncertainty and out of genuine nervousness. That would probably be a pretty lousy kiss, but he dismissed that thought as quickly as he could and went on with it.

Yes his tongue moved in the most erratic way possible, and he might have bit his brother's lips a little bit too strongly once or twice, and there was definitely too much saliva involved in that. But both of them pretty much decided to ignore that. During the kiss, Dave had his hands placed against his brother's torso, feeling his breathing and the way his heart-rate was rising. That was somewhat reassuring.

When the kiss was over, Dave moved away from Bro slightly, hands still against his chest as he looked down on him. His brother couldn't see him staring at his face quite intently, and maybe that was for the best. In a bit of a hurry, Dave reached for the box once again, rummaging through the contents until he found the jawbreaker gag. That was such an amusing thing, he just couldn't ignore it.

Bro heard it as Dave took the wrapper from the gag and didn't really have to ask what his younger brother was up to. When he felt his cap being taken off, followed by an index finger placed on his chin, he promptly opened his mouth, and as expected the candy was placed between his teeth. He should try to find a way to tell Dave that he tied that gag too tightly. He should, if he gave a fuck that is. It actually felt great to feel that leathery strip pressing against his cheeks like that.

Looking through the box one more time, Dave got the riding crop from it and pretty much kicked the box to the floor to give them more space. He sat on Bro's crotch and looked down at him, licking his lips in clear anticipation as he ran the tip of the crop from his brother's neck to his navel.

With a shiver running down his spine, Bro knew all too well just what Dave had in hand, and his whole body shuddered. He didn't know his little brother would have such a clear sense of 'dominance' in him. That certainly made things a lot easier on his end. Still, it didn't make things seem more normal. Although, it wasn't like Bro hadn't gave normality the middle finger by that point.

Suddenly, there was a stinging pain on his left arm, resulting from the very first hit of the crop. That certainly was something. Another hit followed, this time around his waist. Bro couldn't help but groan against the gag, his tongue scraping against its sugary surface. Meanwhile, his hands were kind of burning from all the pressure that was being put on top of them, but he would be lying if he didn't say he was genuinely enjoying that mild 'torture'.

As for Dave, he was tantalized by that sight. Watching his older brother's face gradually flush, the sounds from his mouth being muffled by the gag, and his slight shuddering... All that was way more interesting than it should be. He kept on tracing Bro's skin with the crop, hitting him at random places, as he almost unconsciously ground against his brother's crotch.

More dampened noises and words followed as Bro began to feel his hands going somewhat numb. He tried to squirm around a little, hoping to dismiss that feeling, all the while allowing his hips to move ever so slightly in response to Dave's own actions. And he could already feel his jeans getting tighter. To be able to listen to his brother's groaning and panting, but not being able to see his face as he did so was exciting and frustrating.

The grinding and the hitting went on for a while, with Dave feeling his brother's erection grow under his hips. He pressed them against Bro even stronger, his free hand tugging on his belt in an almost teasingly manner. And then he moved away from his brother.

Bro didn't have to wonder for too long just what drove his younger brother to do that, as he heard the clicking of a belt being undone and the sound of a zipper being pulled down. Only the mental image of Dave taking off his jeans was enough to make his body tremble. He also heard him kick of his shoes and, soon enough, he was back on top of him again.

With a certain dose of desperation, Dave discarded the crop and his hands proceeded to work on Bro's belt. He undid it and pulled it off the fastest way he could, proceeding to unzip his jeans and pulling down his underwear as much as the ropes allowed him to. But it was enough to draw his brother's cock from under the fabric. Dave softly trailed it with the tip of his index finger, from the head to the base, before moving to align his hips to his brother’s once again.

An abrupt tingle of utmost guilt crossed Bro’s mind. Basically, he was being Dave’s ‘first everything’ and, fuck, that was the most unnatural scenario for such a thing to happen. He pulled on the cuffs holding his wrist and mumbled behind the gag. Most of his mind was suddenly set at halting that, somehow, with his conscience weighting on him more than ever. Although, it soon got terribly hard to focus on his remorse, when Dave’s hips started to move against his, his considerably smaller erection pressing against his as he pulled on the ropes keeping him restrained. He kind of hated himself for feeling so fine in response to that. Suddenly, giving ‘normalcy’ the middle finger didn’t look like such a good idea, in retrospect.

While Bro’s head what filled with doubt and guilt, Dave’s thoughts were steering quite clear from whatever sense of shame that could arise from a situation like that. Blame it on the novelty of the situation, or on his rampant teenage hormones, or even on the thoughts he ended up nurturing during that whole week after first spotting that box. No matter what the reason was, guilt wasn’t among the plethora of things he was feeling. There was arousal, satisfaction, excitement and a small dose of nervousness, but not even a single hint of regret.

After a while though, Bro’s thoughts of guilt started to subdue. There wasn’t much of a point to dwell on those, when it was pretty clear that his younger brother didn’t seem to give a damn about that. Listening to Dave’s ragged breath and whispery cursing as he moved against him certainly helped to put his mind ‘at ease,’ for the lack of a better expression.

The pulling on the ropes became gradually more intense as Dave tried to ‘stabilize’ his body to grind his hips forward fast and completely out of pace. At some point he had a plan to raise the rhythm of his movements gradually, but he pretty much threw that out of the window when his whole body started to ask for more, a lot faster than he anticipated.

Less than a minute passed until Dave finally reached his climax, letting out a broken moan, fingers tensing, as his breath was cut short for a split second. It was less than a minute, but it felt a lot longer for him. One of his hands let go of the roped and trailed down, fingers soon wrapping around his brother’s cock. He was still hard, but just looking at his face was enough to tell him he was about to reach his breaking point.

And he was far from wrong with that assumption. Bro felt his body arch forward in response to that unexpected touch, groaning and throwing his head back as those thin fingers moved up and down. His hands were long numb and he didn’t really feel them anymore, but would have the chance to deal with that soon enough. There were other more pressing matters at the moment.

The ropes crossing between his legs and pressing against his balls were to blame for his delayed orgasm, but that was far from being a bad thing. Although, like all good things, that also had to come to an end, eventually. And after a few seconds, he finally came over his stomach, as a feeling of extreme relief washed over his body.

Not too long after that, he felt Dave’s hands working behind his head to take out the gag from his mouth. As soon as it was off, Bro breathed in and out deeply. He could almost feel the red marks on his cheeks thanks to how tight that was. And then his blindfold was removed.

It took a second or two for his eyes to adapt to the faint light of the room, after dwelling in complete darkness for so long, but when they did, the sight of his younger brother on top of him, hair slightly messed up, panting slightly, with sweat running down his face, as he still had his t-shirt on but nothing from waist down… Yeah, that was quite the sight to behold, and he kind of cursed the blindfold mentally, because he missed the obvious visual spectacle Dave put up.

The ropes were soon taken off from Bro’s body, along with the cuffs, leaving countless red markings all over it and, damn, his hands were weighting a ton. It would take a while until the blood flow would go back to them. Not a problem though. He wasn’t going anywhere, because Dave pretty much crashed against his body, looking pretty worn out by that. He would run his fingers through his younger brother’s messy hair, if they weren’t tingling so much. That would have to wait.

Dave buried his face against his brother’s neck, with his heart beats still quite high, but his breathing way more under control. Realization was downing on him very, very slowly, and all the regret and shame he didn’t feel before, he was sure to feel the next morning. But he was going to worry about that feeling when it came around. For the time being, he was just going to close his eyes and try to drift into sleep. That probably wasn’t going to work though.

As for Bro, he kept trying to move his hands and fingers, trying to get them out of their numbed state, while wrapping one of his arms around his younger brother. That small hint of guilt dared to come back for a moment or two, but he did his best to dismiss that thought. That was a pretty flawless moment and he wanted to keep it like that. He would have plenty of time to feel bad about it the following week.


End file.
